Pequeños Momentos
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ella también estaba llena de color. Desde su piel morena hasta sus ojos inmensamente azules. El color, pensó, estaba en las almas también y podía asegurar que la de ellos dos, Bolín y suya, tenían a su tosco modo su propio colorido. - Parte Uno. Bolín y Korra- No exactamente paring.
1. Bolín

**Pequeños momentos.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece, un bajón._

* * *

**Smile**

**.**

Se miran y sonríen. Korra con su típica postura aguerrida, sonrisa incluida. Él, con una sonrisa galante pero ligeramente inocente.

Bolín sonríe, ella también. Él desea, en realidad, que Korra se dé cuenta de que no sonríe por su broma. Sonríe porque ella lo hace.

Pero Korra estira sus brazos y se ríe. No, ella no sabe nada, y la sonrisa de Bolín poco a poco desaparece.

* * *

**Dreams**

**.**

Bolín despierta sobresaltado, encontrándose con Mako en la cama continua, dormido. Suspira, lanzándose en la cama de nuevo. Cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo y piensa que va a volverse loco.

Otra vez soñó con ella, llamándolo. Con su voz femenina, risueña, murmurando su nombre. Lo normal, pensó Bolín, sería tener otra clase de sueños con ella.

Pero Korra era demasiado pura para eso, y su mente solo podía reproducir su voz sin ensuciarla. Se durmió de nuevo, a sabiendas que tendría el mismo sueño.

* * *

**Dance.**

**.**

Mako hacía dicho, un par de veces, que Korra no sabía bailar; que carecía de la usual gracilidad femenina a la hora del baile. Pero Mako solo la había visto tratar de bailar una vez, en el baile donde fue forzada a integrar un comando.

Pero Bolín entrenaba más con ella y podía afirmar que Korra sí era grácil. Con su agua control, sus movimientos continuos y rítmicos.

Sí, Korra era perfectamente capaz de bailar. Solo que no sabía que podía hacerlo. Él se sentía dichoso de ser el primero en descubrirlo.

* * *

**Sweet**

**.**

Korra cae al suelo, exhausta. Le duele todo. Cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se enoja consigo misma, rindiéndose, temblando por el cansancio que agobiaba su anatomía. Baja la cabeza, harta de tanto entrenamiento aparentemente inútil, y aprieta los parpados.

Entonces siente un movimiento frente a ella y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una mano extendida hacia ella. "Mako", piensa. Pero la mano es más amplia, más fuerte.

Entonces levanta la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa al ver a Bolín. Él, siempre sonriente, la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella no pudo sino pensar que él era, definitivamente, dulce.

* * *

**Beautiful**

**.**

Bolín observo como su hermano se volvía básicamente un idiota al ver a Asami entrar con los nuevos uniformes. Más tarde, mientras conversaban, Mako le confiesa que entre Asami y Korra, le parecía mejor ir a por la primera.

A los ojos del mayor, Asami era por mucho más hermosa.

Bolín está en total desacuerdo.

Korra era más atlética, con la figura más marcada, y está por mucho más desarrollada, con su rostro aniñado, su nariz respingada y los ojos grandes. Además, Korra no usaba maquillaje. Él pensó que era mejor, Korra maquillada no sería la Korra de siempre.

Por otro lado, se dijo, él sospechaba que también se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota.

* * *

**Light**

**.**

Korra estaba sumamente preocupada, tenía más miedo del que nunca tuvo.

Ella podía perder su habilidad para controlar los elementos. Ella podía, de un momento a otro, dejar de ser el Avatar. O peor aún, pasaría a ser un Avatar inútil, que debería morir pronto para que renaciera el siguiente.

Se quedó en un rincón oscuro dentro de si misma, mientras acariciaba a su mascota fuera del templo. Se sorprendió cuando Bolín puso frente a ella una flor y un pastelillo.

Sonrió, olvidando momentáneamente el miedo. Era como si optimismo de Bolín, fuera luz para su oscuro pesimismo.

* * *

**Colour**

**.**

Korra mira a Asami, la chica que es casi la novia de Mako, sino lo era para ese entonces, y se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de que ella y el muchacho comenzaran un pequeño show con sus narices.

Ella estaba llena de color, por así decirlo. Labios rojos. Cabello largo y brillante. Ojos de un color casi indefinible. Piel de porcelana.

Y ella se mira a sí misma, desde sus manos ásperas hasta su cabello descuidado. Sonríe, llamándose tonta. Ella también estaba llena de color. Desde su piel morena hasta sus ojos inmensamente azules.

Bolín le sonríe y ella se encoge de hombros.

El color, pensó, estaba en las almas también y podía asegurar que la de ellos dos, Bolín y suya, tenían a su tosco modo su propio colorido.

* * *

Okay, ésta fue mi primera incursión al mundo de Legend of Korra. Este conjunto de Drabbles tiene dos partes, una de Bolín y Korra, que es esta, y otra de Mako y Korra, que le sigue a ésta. En fin, la razón por la que lo organice así fue porque mientras veía la serie lo hice. El motivo de que lo suba recién ahora es simple; no tenía tiempo y me olvide de hacerlo.

Ojalá les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Les mando un beso. Diviértanse!


	2. Mako

Pequeños momentos

Sometimes

A veces Mako pensaba que era un imbécil. En especial cuando estaba a punto de dormirse y veía un par de ojos azules detrás de sus parpados. Se despierta molesto, porque él debería pensar en unos ojos distintos.

Otras veces, pensaba que su decisión había sido correcta. Asami era perfecta, una chica normal y bonita. Rica, pero eso no era lo más importante. Korra, por otro lado, significaba problemas. Era el Avatar, después de todo. Totalmente fuera de su liga.

A veces Mako se confundía, a veces su corazón se volvía loco. A veces el siempre responsable Mako, no sabía qué hacer.

Confession

Ella siente su corazón palpitar como loco dentro de su pecho. Korra es consciente de que confesarse siempre fue una locura; estaba destinada al rechazo. Pero no podía no intentarlo.

Ella no era de las que se quedaban de brazos cruzados.

Pero cuando él la rechazo tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, no pudo evitar que sus frágiles sentimientos de hicieran añicos tan fuerte que casi pudo oírlo.

Ella asintió, bajando la vista y prácticamente salió huyendo. No quería que Mako siguiera hablando, cada palabra la rompía más y más.

Las confesiones no siempre salen como uno desearía.

True.

Con el pasar del tiempo la realidad se hizo más que evidente. La verdad se estampillaba en su rostro sin permiso. Mako suspiró, luego de un entrenamiento en solitario. Necesitaba pensar.

Cuando encontraron a Korra tras el ataque de Amon, y ella no reaccionaba, sintió que su alma se le salía del cuerpo. Sus piernas casi flaqueaban y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Asami, detrás de él, entendió todo con mayor rapidez. Mako estaba enamorado de Korra a un nivel distinto del leve enamoramiento que sentía por ella. Asami era hermosa, imposible no sentirse atraído por ella. Pero Mako quería a Korra más allá de una siemple atracción.

Mako entrenaba para encontrar una forma de negar la verdad. Asami ya la había aceptado. Mako amaba a Korra, y eso los asustaba a ambos.

Camaraderie

Mako observa desde un costado la creciente relación entre su hermano y Korra. Al inicio pensó que ella lo usaba, y Bolín tenía sentimientos frágiles. Se enojó.

Pero pasado "el mal rato", es decir, el llanto y los chillidos de Bolín, y la incomodidad del trabajo grupal, ese enojo seguía allí.

Entendió, más tarde, que la camaradería, el compañerismo, entre Bolín y Korra era distinto a su relación con ellos. Bolín era su hermano, por lo cual su compañerismo era más hermandad. Y con Korra, bueno, era distinto.

A veces ese enojo eran celos, porque él no había encontrado en nadie un compañerismo puro, sin estar ligado a otro sentimiento. Esa era la relación que, luego de mucho, se desarrollo entre el maestro tierra y el Avatar.

Ambos no podían dejar de sonreir.

Flowing hair

Para que negar, pensaron los hermanos, la indudable sorpresa que les causo ver a Korra llegar a entrenar con el cabello suelto.

"Perdí mi hebilla" soltó ella "Fue una broma de los chicos, ya verán cuando regrese"

Ese día el entrenamiento fue un desastre. Al contrario de lo que se pensaría no fue Korra la que falló, con su cabello flotando delante de sus ojos y estorbando. Sino que los dos hermanos se distraían con la melena que se agitaba a los compases de Korra.

El cabello de un color marrón, deslizándose en el aire con cada movimiento. Sus ojos lo seguían sin poder evitarlo.

Bolín y Mako compraron un par de hebillas, en caso de un nuevo accidente. Porque nunca pensaron que el cabello suelto, flotando, distrajera tanto.

Avatar.

Aquella vez cuando Korra entró en estado Avatar, Mako temió por ella. Simplemente porque nunca había visto eso y le tomó varios segundos entenderlo.

Allí se dio cuenta de que, verdaderamente, Korra era el Avatar.

Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca le había podido asignar en su cabeza lo típico de un avatar a Korra. Nunca la imagino en ese estado, mucho menos en medio del mundo espiritual del cual no sabía nada.

Korra despertó entre sus brazos y para Mako no hubo nada más hermoso que ver sus ojos azules brillar naturalmente. La tenía de nuevo, él había temido que no regresara.

Ella le sonrió, y Mako pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse a esto de cuidar del avatar. Porque era lo que él había decidido hacer.

Love

Mako conocía el amor, claro. Él amaba a su hermano, era su familia. Pero más allá de eso, pasando ya a un amor romántico, poco lo conocía.

Obviamente, sus fans le decían amarlo locamente, pero eso era platónico. Ellas no amaban a Mako, ellas amaban platónicamente al Mako aguerrido que veían en las luchas. El autentico Mako era otro.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Asami, quedó deslumbrado. Ella era todo lo que alguien podía querer. Él, como cualquiera, la quiso. Claro que sí. Pero cuando la besaba, más allá del inicial nerviosismo, no sentía mucho.

Entendió que era atracción, no amor. Y se decepciono por causarle dolor a alguien tan dulce como Asami.

Pero cuando Korra lo besó, el nerviosismo se convirtió en ansiedad y pronto no pudo auto-controlarse. Su corazón, siempre oprimido en presencia de ella, encontró libertad momentánea.

Y a pesar de haber roto el corazón de su hermano, Mako pensó que eso debía ser amor, por más que él lo negara.

Y el Avatar se lo había escupido en la cara "eres un cobarde".

Un cobarde a la hora de comprometerse, porque el amor era eso, compromiso. Entregarse con los ojos cerrados. Y él tenía miedo de que rompieran su corazón. Se lo merecía, él ya había roto tres.

:-:

Yo pienso que este capítulo me gusta muchísimo más que el anterior. Aquí terminaría la historia, porque sería una visión de los dos hermanos de sus relaciones con Korra a lo largo de la primera temporada. Estoy súper ansiosa por la segunda, pero habrá que esperar. En fin, había pensado en hacer otro capitulo de Korra, pero solo es una idea.

Ojala les haya gustado y, de nuevo, esto no es paring. Es más bien un punto de vista. Un beso enorme a todos!


End file.
